Take me on the Floor songfic meme
by 191026
Summary: "Why do you take me on the floor?" "Because I can't take any more." Alt/Mal


**Oh my god I cannot believe I have done one of these!**

**Started it at work while very bored and decided to finish it at home tonight.**

**10 song drabble meme!**

**_**Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _**

**_Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _**

**_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_**

**_Do ten of these, then post them.**_**

**Pairing - mainly Alt/Mal with a bit of Ezio/Leo, Des/Shaun and Ces/Leo flung in. So yeah, it's all YAOI so if you don't like it, pee off!**

**I just couldn't stick to one pairing as each song brought forth idead for the different pairings!**

**Do not dare flame this junk. I know its terrible and is covered with errors! I done this just for fun! You should to, it kills a couple of hours ^^**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**1. Falling for You – Jem**

The years had been kind to him. Very kind, despite the nature of their 'jobs'. Fair enough Malik had been forced into early retirement as the Dai of the Jerusalem bureau. Then he practically paper pushed for Altair after the whole Al-Mualim betrayal, trying to get the brotherhood back on its feet.

Altair was crap at paperwork so, much to Altair's delight, Malik ploughed through most of it on a daily basis.

Right now, Altair couldn't take his eyes off of his best friend.

"What is your problem novice?" Malik snapped, dark eyes peering over the top of the papers he was studying.

"Nothing….I just feel like I'm falling for you."

Malik smirked as he placed the papers atop the desk, gracefully walked over to Altair and cuffed him over the head before whispering lowly in his ear, "About time novice. I fell for you long ago."

Their lips met hesitantly for the first time that day.

The first of many.

**2. The Device had been Modified - Victims of Science**

Leonardo paced angrily about his cluttered study. Ever since his study of the damned Apple, he tried to modify his flying machine to match a few of the wonders he had seen while staring into the golden orb.

He didn't even take notice of Ezio stirring from sleep, sprawled naked across the artist's bed.

"Leo? You still fuming over that flying machine? Set the dam thing on fire."

Leonardo stopped his pacing and just stared at the younger man.

"Eureka! Cannons! I will have to modify the wings and frame but I can fit cannons onto it!"

Oh how his scientific mind teemed with the possibilities.

Ezio just thought the poor artist seemed to be a victim of the Apple's power.

**3. Mother and Father – Madonna**

Altair couldn't really remember his family. A brief glimpse of a woman with dark hair and that was it. The two had been murdered when he was still a child.

He had been blessed or cursed with the title Son of None.

There were times when even he wanted to weep into his mother's arms. Like today. Malik and he had argued which had boiled into a fist fight which ended with a broken nose each, one burst eyebrow on Altair and a burst lip for Malik.

Sitting alone and in pain atop the turrets at the very peak of Masyaf, Altair felt a broken sob escape his throat and the word 'mother' escape his lips.

He wanted warm arms round him telling him that Malik would come round. He wanted her to treat his wounds and tell him he would live, that he was brave, that he was loved.

"Do not cry novice." Came the voice from behind him, followed by a solitary arm looping round his shoulder.

"Silly man, you will live."

Altair couldn't help but smile at Malik's mothering side.

"I'm sorry too novice."

**4. No Ones Gonna Love You – Band of Horses (so an Alt/Mal song)**

Malik hated that woman. Hated the fact that Altair had slept with her, enough times to produce two children.

He hated himself and his own wife, if one could call their sham of a marriage that. She had birthed in two daughters, twins, and that was that, he never lay with her again.

But that woman, she kept enticing Altair back to her and the foolish novice fell for it every time and every time, Malik has to listen to Altair sob in his chest that it means nothing, that he loves him, not her.

Usually the two would end up fighting. Exchanging harsh words and a punch or two followed by one wrestling the other to the floor until nothing remained between them but a tangle of sweat drenched limbs and Altair clinging onto Malik for dear life whispering how he loved him. How he couldn't help releasing some of his tension with Maria. How he loved the painful but pleasant burn inside him after Malik was finished with him.

Malik's only response every time was, "No ones gonna love you more than I do."

**5. Serenity Touched - Delerium**

The warm Tuscan sunshine bathed his naked back. The cool grass below his body cushioned him softly. The soft hums from the man beside him made him smile to himself.

It wasn't often that Ezio Auditore felt peaceful and untroubled.

His golden hue eyes opened as he felt a light tickle to his nose. Raising a lazy hand to swat the painters brush away, Ezio glared at the blond haired man sitting beside him, a small canvas perched on his lap.

"What do you paint Leonardo?"

"The most peaceful thing out here. Just looking at it's beauty on this wonderful day makes my heart utterly calm."

Ezio rolled over and pulled himself up, wriggling closer to the older male, ignoring the orange paint that Leonardo was now dotting on his face.

He looked at the small canvas confused. It was of himself sleeping. He had wings, beautiful white wings.

"Your like an angel Ezio. You watch over me and keep my life peaceful."

"I thought I was the opposite?" Ezio questioned, earning another paint splodge on his nose and a kiss to his lips.

"Perhaps a bit of both."

**6. Dust to Dust - FFXIII OST**

Standing at the broken down gates to Masyaf, Ezio dreaded stepping into the former Assassin stronghold.

The place was barren, dead and lifeless but, he could 'see' people, men, women and children milling about their days.

Swallowing the lump in his throat for the ancestors he never knew he had, Ezio made his way through the ruined village. His destination sat atop the mountain towering above him.

Finally climbing into the Grand Masters chambers, Ezio's head throbbed. He could see a one armed man, screaming into the Apple. The other in the room laying seemingly lifeless, a young boy at his side.

"Bring him back!" Came the echoes to Ezio's ears then….nothing.

He tried to 'see' again but nothing. He had exhausted his resources here. All that was left of the Grand Order of Assassin's here was nothing but dust.

**7. Never Known a Girl Like You - Edwin Collins**

Ok so he wasn't a girl but, lets face it, Desmond had never met anyone like the cocky Brit Shaun Hastings.

His tight arse demeanour and scathing words usually made Desmond feel like he was two inches tall but now? Watching those slim hips gyrate on the dance floor, that too tight t-shirt ride up and expose that creamy stomach, auburn hair plastered to his head with the heat of the club.

Placing his hands atop Shaun's hips, Desmond pulled the taller male closer so his backside rubbed suggestively against his own crotch.

He didn't care that everyone in the club was watching the two Assassins dance like this but, something inside told Desmond that in a past life, he had danced with another male like this before.

**8. Take me on the Floor - The Veronicas**

Both had drank too much. Damn those women with their strong wine. Damn that Malik with his swaying hips and beautiful smile. Damn his shaking hands and jelly like legs.

The hard wooden floor dug into his back, splinters embedding themselves into his back but he didn't care.

All Altair could feel was the man above him, his only hand gripping painfully at his hip as he took him not only on but into the floor.

His robes hung precariously on his body, trousers long discarded, leather boots clinging to his legs.

His blazing eyes took in Malik, his own robes bunched around his stomach as his remaining hand moved to push against Altair's chest as they both came.

Catching breath, Altair whispered into Malik's ear, "Why after a few drinks do you always take me on the floor?" "Because I cant take it any more."

**9. Metal Heart - Garbage**

His heart was dead. He cared for nothing, no-one. No-one but himself.

Life had taught him that he couldn't even trust his own family. His father took the Apple from him. His lover, his sister betrayed him. His only friend Leonardo was conspiring with the Assassins but, he couldn't bring himself to destroy the painter. Slowly but surely the eccentric Leonardo had chipped away at his metal heart with his charming smile and his otherworldly intelligence. He admired the man. So much so that a strange feeling would settle in his heart.

Perhaps it was not as dead as he thought.

But still, Cesare once again had the older male beaten and tortured for leaving the Castello without his permission.

Damn his corroded metal heart.

**10. Starry Eyed (Dexcell Remix) - Ellie Goulding**

He was dazzled. Her face was so pretty. Her long black hair soft and always smelled so nice. Her strange blue eyes were like glittering stars. She was tall, slim. Had the figure of a fighter, an Assassin.

Qulan-Gal was besotted by Malik's eldest daughter. The eldest by a mere 5 minutes than her sister but already decades older than her years.

She was wise, strong willed, with a quick wit and a sharp tongue to boot.

She had teased him for years, ever since they were children together. She had pulled his hair, made fun of his strange eyes and pale skin but, he was in love.

"What the hell are you looking at novice?" She yelled in his direction having caught him staring again.

Starting and slipping from his perch atop the wall, Qulan-gal slid gracelessly onto the hard ground.

"Just your beautiful eyes." He slurred up to her, sounding like a drunken bum.

"Hmpf!" then a small smile was all the eldest son of Altair got before she turned on her heel and left him blushing on the ground.

"They are just like us when we were younger are they not Malik?"

"No Altair, you were much more pathetic. You actually told me I had starry eyes."

"Yeah, you hit me so hard I was seeing stars for weeks."


End file.
